Ava Sharpe
Ava Sharpe (manufactured 2213) is the twelfth genetically-engineered Advanced Variant Automation clone that Rip Hunter recruited to work for the Time Bureau. She later became the director of the Time Bureau after Grodd killed her predecessor; Wilbur Bennett, soon joining the Legends. Ava is the girlfriend of Sara Lance, and a good friend of Nora Darhk and Mona Wu. Ava was initially on bad terms with Sara and the Legends since she thought they were a danger to the timeline. However, she eventually came to appreciate their unorthodox methods and began working with the Legends in order to repair the timeline. Since the Time Bureau was shut down she has began working with the Legends full time. Biography Joining the Time Bureau In 2012, Rip Hunter founded the Time Bureau to protect the timeline. Ava was the twelfth clone manufactured by the Advanced Variant Automation from 2213 who was taken by Rip and had her mind erased of her programming. Like all the other clones before her, she was given false memories of her life and given fake parents, "Randy" and "Pam Sharpe", to cement her life. After this, Ava was made into one of the leading agents in charge at the Time Bureau with no memories of her true origins Meeting the Legends As the Legends entered their headquarters, Agent Sharpe and the other agents immediately pulled their guns on them. Ava greeted them with open hostility. She flung Ray Palmer to the floor and pulled a gun on them as they taunted her. Sara Lance disarmed her and there was a tense standoff until Rip Hunter intervened, calming everyone down. Ava kept open hostility against the Legends as they announced that Mick Rory had found Julius Caesar on Aruba. Rip and Ava tracked Rory down to a party in Aruba and they sent in a team to retrieve him and Caesar. However, the team instead took a guest who was dressed up like Caesar. Rip decided that the Legends were not fit to restore the timeline and sent them away, but not before they stole the Waverider. Ava and Rip tracked them down as they had managed to find Caesar in 2017, but had accidentally dropped him off in his own age with a history book, causing a massive change in history, allowing the Roman Empire to conquer the entire world. Ava and two agents went to retrieve the book and restore the timeline. However, she ended up captured by Caesar. Caesar took her along with his legions as he marched toward Rome. The Legends performed a rescue mission and attacked his legions. Ava ended up fighting side by side with Sara against the Roman soldiers. After the Legends had solved the timeline Ava told Sara that she now thought of them even worse than before. Ava was present, not long after as Rip allowed the Legends to find anachronisms on their own. She later asked Rip why he would do this and Rip explained that they might need the help of the Legends in the future. Not trusting the Legends Ava send one of her agents, Gary Green, to follow them and report to her. As her agent failed to report Ava tracked him down to the Waverider. She confronted Sara Lance and issued an arrest of her and her team. Sara replied that she would break her arm if she tried to do so, and they engaged in a baton fight. The two women were evenly matched, eventually losing their batons. Both of them unable to gain the upper hand, they ultimately collapsed in sheer exhaustion, grabbing some water. As they talked, the shrunk saber-toothed tiger walked in, returning to its normal size, chasing a fleeing Ava through the ship. As Ava was cornered, Sara saved her and noted it is the second time. Sara told her that the Legends would solve the mission, and an enraged Ava let slip that Rip had the idea that the Legends could aid them in a fight against an unknown adversary, a notion she strongly disagreed with. As Ray and Nate Heywood returned to the ship, Gideon confirmed that the anachronism had been fixed. Ava spoke with Sara in private and carefully mentioned that they had achieved success. Sara questioned her as to the unknown adversary, but Ava refused to tell her, leaving with Agent Green. Ava received a distress signal from Gary in 2042 where a meta-human assassin was trying to kill Zari Tomaz. As the Legends intervened and caused a prison break in an A.R.G.U.S. black site, Ava and her team intervened. She confronted the Legends in their Waverider in her own larger timeship and ordered them to give her the location of Zari so she could be brought back to prison. Sara refused and Ava fired a warning shot at the Waverider. Ava threatening to destroy the ship, Sara flew away with the Waverider and the Time Bureau chased them. Sara turned around and flew the Waverider in a collision course with Ava's ship, threatening to destroy them both. At the very last minute, Sharpe time jumped them to safety and prevented the impact. Later on, she threatened Sara that if she were to ever encounter the Legends again, she would banish them to the outskirts of time. After Director Bennett sanctioned a large number of agents to assist Rip Hunter with an unusual anachronism in 1895, leading to their deaths, Ava received a message from Sara Lance, allowing her and Bennett to board the Waverider in order to arrest Rip. She thanked Sara and told her that the Legends are free to hunt for anachronisms as the Bureau had better things to do than dealing with the Legends. When learning of Martin Stein's death Ava contacted Sara to tell her she was messing up her current mission of solving the anachronism of the Vikings conquering the New World. However, she also offered her condolences, as she had heard of Martin Stein's death. Sara mentioned her team had it under control and Ava expressed that they not messing it up would be a Beebo Day Miracle. Sara mentioned that the anachronism was already having an effect as Beebo Day had replaced Christmas. Sara asked her for help as her team was still recovering from Stein's death. Ava transported to the Waverider and joined Sara and her team. Aiding the Legends The Legends dressed as Vikings and infiltrated the Viking settlement. Ava expressed concern about this strategy as the bureau was against making contact with locals and she did not like their Viking clothing. Sara mentioned she looked good. Sara and Ava had a drinking challenge against two Viking men, in which if they won, then they will take them to see Beebo, they won, and the Viking men were impressed, they asked who they are married to, planning on killing them in which Ava revealed that she has no interest in husbands, piquing Sara's interest. Before anything else can happen Freydis brought Mick who tried to steal Beebo's beer and planned for Mick to be executed by pyre. Sara had Leo use his cold gun to douse the flames and Ava used it to distract the Vikings, unfortunately, Amaya accidentally touched Beebo enough for him to speak which caused the Vikings to attack the team. Sara and Ava teamed up against Freydís in a sword fight. They were outmatched by Freydis and got disarmed, however, they managed to defeat the Norsewoman when she got distracted by Beebo. During the fight, Mick burned Beebo causing the Vikings to believe that Beebo is a false god. Just as it seemed to be over, Ava mentioned Odin Day, suddenly Damian and Nora Dahrk arrived pretending to be Odin and a Valkyrie, the Vikings bowed down to them, in which Sara told the team to retreat. Ava complimented Sara's retreat in which Sara admitted that facing the Dahrk's is suicide without careful planning, she asked Ava to contact the Time Bureau in bringing in back-up. Ava contacted the Time Bureau but they did not approve the mission, refused to send back-up and ordered her to return. Ava explained that the Time Bureau is in disarray and has already lost many agents trying to fight the Darhk's. Rip was sent to prison and now Grodd had joined Darhk as well. The Bureau no longer wanted to fight Darhk as they were unable to handle their magic. Sara wanted Ava to stay with her and help her. Ava said she was sorry and that was ordered to go back to the bureau. She said she was sorry and advised Sara not to face Darhk. As Sara and the Legends confronted Darhk anyway Ava showed up just in time to pull Sara out of the dark dimension she was transported to while trying to stay with Darhk. Sara was delighted Ava had returned to her and they found out the anachronism had been restored. After returning to the Waverider, Sara told Ava what she felt and the threat of Mallus, in which Ava decided to report to the Time Bureau about the discovery and that Rip was right about the threat. Sara asked if she would get into trouble for ignoring orders, however, Ava mentioned it had been worth it. She and Sara parted ways on amicable terms. After returning to the Time Bureau, Ava asked for a meeting with Director Bennett and tried to see Rip in prison but found herself stonewalled. She contacted Sara and they talked with Ava even laughing with Sara, though Leo Snart who was watching the call realized that Ava has a crush on Sara. Ava and Sara parted ways and Ava after some time discovered that the reason she was being stonewalled from seeing Rip is because he has escaped from prison, she immediately goes to contact Sara but is surprised when Sara contacts her first, Ava answers in which Sara offers to talk asking if Ava wants to come onto the Waverider but Ava immediately informed Sara of Rip's escape. Relationship with Sara When Zari was put into a simulation after nearly dying, when tracking Sara, she and Ray discovered Sara in the jump ship and called Ava. The two conversed about Zari which led to the two flirting with one another. Ava offered to come over and talk in which Sara tried to avoid it when she heard Zari and Ray talking, believing them to be a fly, Ava told her that a fly from a different timeline could cause a disease or plague, Sara discovered Ray and Zari and squashed them with her paper killing them, though Zari would repeat the hour anyway. While still in the simulation, Zari revealed to the entire team her knowledge about Sara and Ava and told her to ask out Ava on a date. After the simulation ended and Zari awakened, Zari told Sara that she should ask Ava out. Sara ends up calling Ava and the two conversed laughing with each other. Sara and Ava went on a date in Star City at a nice restaurant. The date was going well, with Ava evidently enjoying herself, until Gary Green interrupted their date with news of Rip Hunter's return, prompting Ava to go talk to him. At the same time, the Waverider crashed into Star City Bay, and Sara had to leave to help the Legends. After the mishap, the two reunited on the Waverider and argued over Sara standing Ava up and whether the two could ever be a normal couple. After Ava proclaims that she doesn't want Sara to be normal, they kissed. However, as a result of Ray and Nate using Ava's time courier to open a portal to help Mick and Amaya, Blackbeard and his crew invaded the Waverider and attempted to take it for his own, forcing Ava and Sara to fight them off. After their victory and the Legends gained the Earth Totem, Sara and Ava went in search of Sara's quarters and made love offscreen. The day after, Ava and Sara are enjoying breakfast with one another in which Sara cheekily makes mention of Ava having worked up an appetite from the night before and bumps her with her butt. Zari walks in to ask Sara to borrow the Waverider and made a comment on Ava wearing the same clothing as the previous day. They received a call from Gary who informed them of a message from Ray Palmer who had been captured by the Darhk's, though they had not even noticed that he was gone. Sara and Ava were working together when Rip Hunter and Wally West arrived onto the Waverider, Ava chastised Rip for making a fool out of Gary. The group decided to work together in which Ava decided to go to the Time Bureau, to get some help. Ava returned to the Waverider and Sara to inform her that Director Bennett is refusing to help and only wanted Rip in cuffs. Ava cheers up Sara and the two kiss unknown to them Rip sees them and he learns that they are together. After Ray is rescued by Wally, Ava, Sara and Rip contact Director Bennett and told him of the true threat of Mallus, but they are horrified when they witnessed Grodd arriving and killed Bennett and the Time Bureau agents. With Bennett dead, Ava became the highest-ranking member of the Time Bureau and was made Director. Ava allowed Rip to return to the Time Bureau as an agent, unknown to Ava and the Legends, Rip had the file on Ava deleted by Gideon. After the Legends successfully gained possession of the Death Totem, Sara and Ava spent the night together when Sara had a nightmare about a previous event when she was with the League of Assassins, and Ava comforted her. Ava mentioned how Sara mentioned a 'John' in which Sara revealed that it was John Constantine, a warlock who she had slept with, much to Ava's jealousy. Sara though comforted Ava mentioning that it was before she had a girlfriend much to the surprise and delight of Ava. The two were about to make love again when Gideon interrupted them. Ava returned to the Time Bureau and contacted Sara but found Sara possessed by Mallus. Ava had her hologram taken to the Legends, in which Amaya mentioned that they needed to contact John Constantine. Ava agreed to do it much to her chagrin, Ava took Gary with her and contacted Constantine, in which Constantine helped them confront the Mallus possessed Sara. When Sara was knocked out by Mick Rory who gained the power to use the Fire Totem, Ava was able to contact Sara through the dark dimension and helped her return. After the events of the incident, Sara broke up with Ava who was saddened and left the Waverider. The Breakup Distraught over the break-up, Ava took some personal time and visited her ex-girlfriend, she returned to the Time Bureau to see Sara there with Ray and Gary, in which they told her that she was missing. Unknown to Ava, Sara and the others had discovered that Ava's life was a lie, though she had no idea and they stole her time ship and courier and went to 2213. Ava tracked them down and confronted them and questioned where were they, Ava was then shocked to see a clone of herself and fainted. Ava awoke with no memory of what happened and rediscovered the truth again, Ava started to panic but Sara calmed her down. Ava stole one of the Ava clones suits and used it to try to escort the others out but another clone had discovered about Ava and this led to a huge fight between the Ava clones and the others, the group were victorious and returned to the Waverider. Ava and Sara shared a drink in which Sara correctly guesses that the file deleted file on Ava was most likely deleted by Rip and agrees to help Ava find out the truth. When the Legends are contacted by Damien Darhk, Ava and Rip watched Sara interrogate Darhk, in which Ava confronted Rip about her being a clone, but the big secret he revealed to Ava is that she was not the first clone, but the 12th much to her shock. Ava witnessed Sara joining forces with Damien and confronted her, in which Sara told her that she couldn't control the Death Totem, but he could. Sara then confessed her true feelings to Ava telling her that she loves her, but after the shocking revelation that she is the 12th clone of previous Ava's she told Sara she needed time to reflect on who she is and left the Waverider, leaving Sara sad and powerless. After Mallus is released from his prison, Ava received a message from the Waverider and picked up reinforcements in Jefferson "Jax" Jackson, Helen of Troy and Kuasa to help the Legends in the Wild West. When Sara revealed that they called them so that they could use the totems, Ava gives an impassioned speech to Sara telling her that they made their lives better and that the Legends are worthy of using the totems. When Mallus forces' arrived, Ava teamed up with Sara to defeat the army along with the rest of the Legends and their friends, but when the forces revived due to their connection with Mallus, the Legends went to create the perfect warrior to battle Mallus, as Ava and the rest held off the army. Mallus arrived on the battlefield, but he was confronted by a giant Beebo who destroyed Mallus. Ava and her team have looked the fight congratulate the Legends for their victory. Soon after, Ava took Mallus's generals away in which Ava and Sara parted ways planning on seeing each other again. When Sara was on holiday with the other Legends in Aruba, Nate mentioned that Sara could have invited Ava. Sara replied that they had plans, revealing that she and Ava had reconciled and would continue their relationship. Relationship with Sara continues When Sara and the Legends had removed the last anachronism Ava invited them to the Time Bureau headquarters and threw a party to celebrate their achievements. During the party, Ava and Sara retreated to Ava's apartment, where they made love and decided to spend the night together. Ava shyly suggested to Sara that they now could live together. Sara was a bit taken aback and Ava felt embarrassed for asking Sara this at the moment. Sara comforted her and said she was ready to move in with Ava. Both women celebrated it with another bottle of wine. Ava was annoyed as she found out Constantine had entered her apartment. Sara told her Constantine was on his way out and quickly removed him from the apartment. Ava asked if she should be worried but Sara told her it was now their apartment. The two returned to bed. Ava later cooked dinner as she hung up the Legends' medals on the wall of the apartment. Sara confessed to Ava that she had released monsters into the world and was afraid to tell her because Ava was so proud of her. Ava told her she already knew about this as Gary had told her about this. Ava added that she thought Sara was amazing and that she loved her no matter what. Sara decided that she should wait to move in, as her team needed her. However, she agreed with Ava that they should still continue dating and let their relationship evolve. They shared a kiss and presumably went back to their dinner. Later, Ava and Sara team up to find and kill a Striga. Unfortunately, after Legends suspect traitors in the Time Bureau and discover Hank Heywood's machinations when a fugitive escaped and later died, Ava and Sara break up one more time. Soon after, Ava is kidnapped by Neron because he wants to possess her body to Tabitha and takes over the Time Bureau. But Sara succeeds to save Ava and they reconciled. Ava survives at the final battle against Neron and Tabitha, then continue her relationship with Sara. Personality Ava is very intelligent, incredibly ambitious, and always believes she is the most intelligent individual in the room. She is often quite ruthless in obtaining her goals and Ava's drive for perfection has left many discarded friendships in her wake. Ava has an unshaken confidence in the Time Bureau as well as her own capabilities as an operative. She believes the Legends are a loose cannon, due to the fact that they cause more problems than they actually fix. She feels superior to Sara Lance and completely disregarded the latter's achievements when they first met. As Ava is a woman of rules and regulations, she is highly annoyed by Sara's reckless behavior. After Martin Stein's death and the Time Bureau's inability to cope with Damien Darhk, Ava grew more tolerant and even friendly towards Sara. They worked together on a mission and afterward found they respected and even seemed to admire each other. Ava also became less concerned about following protocols and less strict. This also seemed expressed in that she began wearing her hair loose instead of in a knot. Ava also seems to be developing a sibling-like bond with Nate Heywood, whose family Thanksgiving dinner she attended and enjoyed. She has also shown to enjoy the writing of Mick Rory, and she seems to be on good enough terms with Ray Palmer that she could call him "teddy bear" without any harsh feelings. Because Sara is her second love (as Ava talks about going back to her ex). Ava cares very much about her, though knowing of Sara's past lovers (male and female) left Ava insecure as she was afraid Sara would not settle for a monogamous relationship. She is seen to have a romantically loyal side, appalled when Constantine nonchalantly told Ava that he (apparently) instructed Ray to kill Sara, as a fail-safe, in the event that Mallus fully takes over Sara's being. Ava also expressed some jealousy when she heard Constantine slept with Sara (which was just prior to Sara openly admitting Ava was her girlfriend). Abilities * Peak of human physical condition: Ava is in remarkable top physical condition. As a clone, she was designed to be a perfect human, with outstanding genetics and "perfect bone structure" (according to Gary Green). From all the 12 clones used by Rip Hunter, she was the only one able to survive. Ava has excellent reflexes, able to easily dodge a knife thrown at her while riding a horse during the battle against Mallus. * Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist: Ava is an excellent close quarters combatant and martial artist, as she could defeat multiple Roman soldiers with her hands cuffed. Ava was also able to fight on par against Sara Lance, a former member of the League of Assassins and exceptional fighter in her own right, as the two dueled to the point of exhaustion with their confrontation ending in a draw. ** Master stick fighter: Ava excels in stick-fighting, as she was able to fight on par against Sara using a baton, and even managed to disarm the latter of one of her extendable batons. ** Expert swordswoman: Ava is a highly trained swordswoman. Together with Sara, she was able to face off against the immensely skilled Freydís in a sword fight, though was soon disarmed and would have been defeated. ** Expert markswoman: As the director of the Time Bureau, Ava is accomplished in the use of firearms. On one mission, she shot Grigori Rasputin perfectly in the mouth and would have re-killed him if not for magic by Astra Logue. * High-level intellect: As the former agent and the director of the Time Bureau, Ava can successfully managing the operation properly to guard and fix the timeline. Also the legends will ask her help when needed as to fight Mallus and demons. ** Rules of time travel knowledge: As a member of the Time Bureau, Ava is a professional in the duty of guarding the timeline, efficient in enforcing "the rules of time travel". * Culinary expertise: Ava has cooked dinner for Sara at least once and is especially praised for her snickerdoodles.1619 Equipment * Gun: Ava has a gun on her person, which she once used to threaten the Legends during her first encounter with them. * Expandable baton: Ava was seen carrying a baton similar to the one used by Sara Lance. She used this baton to fight Sara and again to fend off the forces of Mallus. * Time courier: Ava carries a time courier, which allows her to transport herself through time and space without the need of a timeship. Appearance Laurel Lance Show *Episode 2 Trivia *She despises wearing dresses. *Ava seems to be a fan of the show Doctor Who. *Ava's fake home address was 3825 Harvest Lane, Fresno, CA. *Ava keeps the Legends' medallions from the Time Bureau in her home to express her pride in them. *She enjoys watching horror movies. *One of Ava's guilty pleasures is studying serial killers. *Though she doesn't have a birthday, Ava celebrates hers on November 26. *Ava loves reading and one of her favorite novels is Rebecca Silver's Heatwaves: An Erotic Space Odyssey. *Ava cares a great deal about professional boundaries in the workplace, especially around her girlfriend, Sara Lance. *John Constantine's nickname for her is "Sharpie". *Ava's password to override the magical creature alarm was 31515. *Ava has a habit of stress cleaning.